The UAB CFAR has operated a Central Virus Core (CVC) shared resource since 1988. The specific aims of this core are: (1) To provide specially- designed and centrally-located BSL 2-3 laboratory space to all UAB investigators so that infectious HIV research can by physically restricted to specified areas; (2) To provide and maintain the high cost equipment needed for basic HIV research within the core facility in order to facilitate and broaden the research capabilities of all investigators and to avoid redundancy in equipment purchases; (3) To provide ongoing training, supervision, and monitoring of investigators and their research staff regarding BSL 2-3 practices required for HIV research with the CVC; (4) To foster the development of HIV/AIDS research by new and established investigators by providing a CVC staff with broad experience in basic and clinical HIV research which is dedicated to these goals. The CVC consists of two centrally-located biosafety level 2-3 (BSL 2-3) laboratories and their associated professional and technical staff. These laboratories are centrally located on the UAB campus in the vicinity of the greatest concentrations of HIV researchers. Together, they constitute 2500 square feet of BSL 2-3 laboratory space including nine self-contained 100 square foot tissue culture suites. Both the individual culture suites and the outer common equipment areas are completely equipped for molecular, biological, and clinical HIV research. The core is operated under the specific usages and priority guidelines established by the Core's Advisory Committee and complies with NIH/CDC recommendations for safe operating procedures. Since funded in 1988, the research of 45 principal investigators with federally funded grants have been accommodated in these facilities. Currently, the CVC supports the research of 24 UAB faculty representing 11 different departments and divisions within the School of Medicine. The CVC has trained, supervised, and assisted 105 researchers including graduated students, postdoctoral fellows, technicians, and faculty. Currently, there are a total of 64 active CVC users. In addition to R01-type projects, the CVC has supporter the research of major NIH funded program projects and contracts awarded to UAB investigators since 1988, including NCDDG, NCVDG, PEBRA, ACTG, AVEU, NICHD and HIV Genetic Variation projects. Over 300 peer-reviewed scientific publications have results from work performed within the CVC since 1993. Funding is requested to support the basic infrastructure costs of the CVC that remain despite a substantial chargeback system.